Conventional radio receivers typically incorporate an intermediate frequency (IF) strip. An IF strip allows filtering and amplification to be performed at a lower frequency and cost than the radiating frequency. Further, an IF strip is capable of being set at a frequency above where 1/f noise, direct current, and IP2 offset issues are troublesome.
Intermediate frequency filters known to the art include single frequency filters and tunable filters. A single frequency tuner provides stability and selectivity, however, receiver performance is limited due to a fixed frequency range. Tunable filters provide flexibility but are subject to stability problems and low performance. Additionally, while tunable filters may be operable in some radio-frequency environments, tunable filters do not operate well in a frequency hopping environment. Consequently, a method and apparatus for processing an intermediate frequency signal of a radiated signal that provides enhanced stability and performance while allowing flexibility is necessary.